Volume 1 Chapter 2
Storyline Related Gym With Alice having forgot her gym clothing, the girls ask Sakura for help. She agrees to let Alice use her beloved Jersey from her school days and they get Shino's summer uniform shorts to go with it. While cold, Alice agrees to wear it since she is too embaressed to wear just the jacket - even though it's pretty big on her. After the girls stretch and do warm ups, the teacher announces that everyone will be getting tested in their running. Aya is in a panic, since she does terrible with things like this. With no choice though, she begins her run with the other students, with some encouragement from Yoko. She does alright for a while, until she begins to get tired and tries to see how Yoko, Shino, and Alice are doing. To her shock she sees that Yoko has finished, Shino is barely moving and isn't tired at all, and Alice looks ready to collapse. To see what she is doing, Aya runs over to Shino. She is surprised to learn that Shino actually is unable to run any faster, and gets concerned as Shino estimates that she could probably run another two or three hours like this. As they see that Alice is getting worse, the girls try to encourage her and make sure she is okay. Shino thinks of a special chant that groups often say when they go on a run, because it helps keep them from gaining too much fatigue. She is unable to recall the exact word, but believes it may be "fuwa fuwa". By the time the girls finish, Yoko is quick to run to Alice's side and make sure she is alright. Alice struggles at first before reaching into her memo to find a good word to describe it, "lol". Birthday Shino is feeling down about her birthday after Isami called her old, saying that she was thirty-six, not her actual age of sixteen. Before school she presented Shino with a bonsai tree, which is normally a gift for the elderly. Alice is actually envious, since Bonsai tree can be pricey. Aya gives Shino a small reference book, while Yoko gives her a can of juice. As Alice was unable to get her a proper gift, she offers to sing Shino a song instead, but Shino is sad since it wasn't in english. Alice asks Yoko what it means to be lacking in youth, so Yoko explains before voicing her opinion that Alice looks very young still so it's fine. In a hurry to prove that she is still young, Shino attempts to moe-up her chat; but she does it wrongly when she chooses to discuss the height of the Eiffel Tower. In hopes of getting her to feel better, the girls try to take a picture of Shino - but they end up growing awkward upon discussing a gravure model. After finishing, the girls perk Shino up when Alice points out how vaguely Isami spoke earlier. So they decide that she must have been saying Shino seemed to be more "adult-like" by now, not that she was an old woman. Alice still wishes to give Shino a better present though, until Shino claims that just being with her is enough. But when she brings up wanting some of Alice's hair she frightens the poor girl. After the girls get home, Isami gives Shino a small snow globe. Shino is touched by the gesture until she finds out she got it from an 100 yen shop, and while there she even got Alice a baby Bonsai Tree. Special Comics *'''Blood Type: '''Yoko mentions that she and Aya are compatible, due to their blood types. But as Shino and Alice reveal they also have Aya's blood type and are compatible with Yoko too, she gets annoyed. 4 Panels *Alice talks about her time in Japan, then introduces Shino and Isami. She compares them to two, vastly different japanese dolls. *As Alice introduces Aya to the readers, they reveal she forgot her tights. *They introduce Yoko to find her eating her lunch already. She explains that she ate earlier but she was hungry again. *Alice introduces Sakura, who she is convinced Shino is practically in love with. She expresses annoyance in being treated like a child though. *Sakura is asked by Shino why she became a teacher. She admits that she had a lot of fun as a student after explaining, then reveals she used to say weird things when she was asleep - causing someone to say she looks sleepy now. *Alice slowly determines what she wants do with her future, but Shino writes down only part of what she said. *The girls discuss Yoko as an idol after she decides upon it. But as it turns out, she was only making a joke. *On their way home, Shino sees how depressed Alice looks and worries she is homesick again. Alice is quick to respond that she is just giving her paper more thought. *Shino discusses how Isami became a model, so they stand still for twenty minutes at a street corner to see if they can be scouted. Yoko and Aya walk by to spot them still there. *Alice tells Aya about the memo she's been writing for difficult Japanese she learns. But as it turns out, she forgot she had gym class. *Alice is cold, having been stuck wearing the summer shorts for gym class. *Aya is shocked to learn that Yoko is the type of person who enjoys gym class and is heavily focused on cooperation. But this aggrivates her since they've known each other since Middle School. *Alice and Shino try to do "Foreign Cultural Radio Gymnastics", but to the others it looks like a weird dance. *Yoko tries to help Aya stretch. *Yoko tries to get Aya to take off a few pieces of clothing for a picture, but Aya calls her a pervert. *The girls review their pictures before deciding they're not good at modeling. 8 Panels *The girls try to determine what their future plans and goals are when Shino decides she wants to become an interpreter. She claims Alice has been teaching her English, so Yoko asks for an example. Shino makes an attempt, but she is quick to quiet Alice after she speaks too quickly. *Yoko checks on Aya to see that she wrote down her desire to be a wife in the future. After she critisizes Yoko, she flirts with her, causing Aya to smack her in response. Category:Manga